Despite the availability of effective treatments for mental health disorders, less than half of all adolescents with mental health disorders ever receive treatment. The patient-centered medical home (PCMH) model may reduce the level of unmet mental healthcare needs by improving the coordination and delivery of mental health services in primary care. The objective of this cross-sectional study is to provide policymakers and primary care practices with evidence regarding the impact of the PCMH on the level of unmet mental healthcare needs among adolescents with mental health disorders. This project uses the Medical Expenditure Panel Surveys (MEPS) from 2004 to 2012, to: (1) Estimate trends in the proportion of adolescents with a mental health disorder who receive care from a PCMH; (2) Identify patient and family-level characteristics associated with receiving care from a PCMH; and (3) Measure the association between receiving care from a PCMH and mental health treatment rates, mental health treatment adequacy, and mental health services use. This project will address a priority population of the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality by focusing on the quality of healthcare for children. It will also address Healthy People 2020 objectives aimed at increasing the proportion of children with mental health problems who receive treatment, and the proportion of primary care facilities that provide mental health treatment.